Second Best
by The Pootamis
Summary: He always knew deep down who his heart belonged too. It had been hers from the beginning and hers alone. Everyone would always be second best to her.


It had happened. It finally has happened. After months of countless battles Damien Dhark had been defeated. Defeated at the hands of Team Arrow. A team that could be found celebrating deep with the new found Lair discussing this latest achievement. All except for three. Three key members not present. The so called leader of the group Oliver Queen. Known mostly as The Green Arrow at night. Dinah Laurel Lance. Attorney by day Black Canary at night. And last but not least Felicity Smoak. Overwatch was the name that she had given herself. Three members that are absent among the already gathered group of heroes. An unlikely group of heroes that together form a force to be reckoned with. The White Canary,Spartan,and Speedy completing Team Arrow just sitting around enjoying champagne and wine with a few of them still in their costumes just enjoying the moment. Enjoying the rarest moments of peace. Something that is few and far between living in Star City. never truly a dull moment living here.

But the peace would have to end at some time. And it adburntly comes to a halt when the elevator doors ding and Felicity stalks her way up the steps into the command center with a murderous look across her face clutching a piece of paper tightly in her right hand. A look that catches everyone's attention as she glances at each and everyone of them gritting her teeth.

" Where is he?"

Receiving nothing but looks of confusion around the room unable to keep her temper in check any longer an intense glare comes across Felicity's face.

" Where the hell is Oliver!?"

Jumping up slightly from this sudden outburst resting his glass down on a nearby table making his way up the command center's steps just as he touches Felicity's shoulder suddenly Diggle feels his hand being shrugged off by the blonde before her gaze is turned to focus solely on him.

" Hey? Calm down? Alright? What happened?"

" What happened? I'll tell you what happened! The son of a bitch left me!"

And just as fast as the words escape her mouth the whole room goes completely silent. A room that instantly is filled with this intense silence with none wanting to break it. And yet there is a spark that can be felt. A spark coming from a pair of sisters that share a quick look before returning their attention fully back towards the blonde standing high and mighty in the command center.

What was the spark you might ask? They know. They know of what had caused this. This hope each of them has felt for years. Hope that one day their respective older siblings would finally wise up and make themselves happy. Hope that had nearly been destroyed when Oliver had run off into the sunset with Felicity in hopes to never return to Star City to live out a normal boring life. Luckily for him then that Darhk had come to Star City. Had caused havoc making what many would call his soul mate and his little sister to adventure out to retrieve him.

And they had a real good idea where their older siblings are at this moment. It wasn't a secret to either of them that they had left together on Oliver's motorcycle once the authorities had detained Damien Dhark and haven't been seen since. They have a real good idea what they are doing at this very moment. Even though neither wanted to even think about it. None of it even if the alcohol makes their minds drift off to places they don't want to go.

" No John! I won't calm down! That son of a bitch…."

" Hey!"

Snapping up to her feet feeling her legs getting wobbly reaching out with her free hand to clutch the end of the table for dear life shaking away the sudden dizziness that takes hold of her instantly Thea returns the murderous glare Felicity's way.

" She may have been a bitch at times but she was still my mother! So hold your tongue bitch before I rip it out and make you choke on it!"

Nodding her head in agreement staggering over to Thea's side reaching out gently Sara wraps her arm around the youngest queen's shoulders and glares up towards Felicity as she waives her free hand around causing some of the alcohol inside of her glass to splash out and hit the ground.

" Besides who are you calling a bitch? Have you looked in a mirror recently? Because i have and i can say without a doubt you Felicity Smoak are a complete utter bitch."

Receiving nothing but a murderous glare in response letting out a snort Sara waives her off as though she is nothing.

" Oh please bitch. I could take you with both of my arms tied behind my back. In fact? You know what? Let's do that. Thea! Find some rope. It's about time this bitch learns her place."

Unable to keep the pout from coming across her face wiggling out of Sara's embrace turning fully to face her slowly Thea shakes her head causing a look of confusion to come across The White Canary's face.

" Hey! Why do you get to have all the fun? I've hated the bitch longer than you have and for good matter i've got a bigger score to settle with her. I mean come on! I love Ollie but that bitch up there has been whispering in his ear for years putting doubt in his head about any sort of future between him and my future sister in law. If anyone gets to kick her ass it's gonna be me!"

* * *

The Following Morning….

Fixing the ends of her grey work skirt until there is no wrinkles found anywhere in sight reaching up to button up her grey work shirt to conceal her black bra underneath just as the click of the first button echoes through the room suddenly as a pair of arms come to hug her from behind holding her arms in place and a pair of lips is felt kissing the side of her neck instantly a wide smile comes across Laurel's face.

" Ollie? If you don't stop I'll be late. The point is to keep Darhk locked away in prison not out."

Smiling into her neck shrugging his shoulders gently Oliver returns his lips back to Laurel's neck causing the silentest of moans to escape her lips as he hits her weak spot.

" Let them wait. I've waited long enough to once again call you mine."

Feeling her lips curling upward into a pleased smile leaning her head back slightly giving him better access to her neck as she feels his lips trailing downward reaching up Laurel grabs a gentle hold of the back of Oliver's head holding him in place.

" Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

Stopping his onslaught leaning his head back as he finds a pair of blue eyes staring back at him with a hint of fear in them hoping what she is seeing is real smiling reassuringly at her gently turning her to face him leaning over gently Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own for a quick kiss before leaning his forehead gently against her own as he stares deep into her eyes.

" I'm sure. I've thought long and hard about this. In the end, I always knew deep down that i wanted to end up with you and only you."

Unable to keep her lips from breaking out into a bright smile leaning back forward bringing him into a deep kiss after a couple of seconds Laurel leans back to stare happily into his eyes with a hint of a grin across her face.

" And Felicity? What about her?"

Shrugging his shoulders earning nothing but a questionable look pulling her even closer into his chest leaning forward once again Oliver rests his forehead against Laurel's own.

" She was always going to be second best to you."

* * *

" I am never going to drink alcohol again."

Nodding her head slightly in agreement blinking her eyes a few times only to wince and reach up to hold her forehead that just throbs painfully into her hand as she reaches out and grabs a hold of her coffee cup and takes a small sip from her cup while Thea just buries her head in her arms across the table the sound of footsteps echoing from behind draws Sara's attention. Footsteps that bring forth a welcomed sight. Her older sister walking hand in hand with the one that she knew her sister was always meant to end up with sporting the brightest of smiles.

" Hey? What happened to you guys?"

Finishing her sip glancing over towards her partner in crime finding her peeking through an opening in her arms a grin comes across Sara's face.

" You know? A little victory celebration. How about you love birds? Have anything you like to share?"

Sharing a quick look with the man by her side as she receives a smile and a nod returning the smile slowly Laurel turns her attention back over towards Sara finding her glancing back and forth between them with interest.

" What would you say to a weekend in the bahamas? You know? Just the four of us? That is if dad declines to come that is. We will need a few witnesses to attend."

A few witnesses? A sentence that repeats itself in her head for a couple of seconds before realization kicks in and Sara's eyes go as wide as saucers at the same exact moment Thea's head snaps up from her arms with the biggest smile across her face.

" No way!"

Instantly coming to regret what was on her mind in stunning fashion Sara clutches her forehead in pain at the same exact moment Thea does earning amused looks from their older siblings.

" I'm so glad that you approve. If you don't mind though don't mention any of this to Felicity? The last thing we need is for her to come here and ruin our fun."

" Oh i wouldn't worry about that."

Turning her attention over towards Thea with a raised eyebrow suddenly Laurel watches a rather amused look being shared between the younger siblings that just makes her let out a sigh.

" Alright i'll ask. What did you two do?"

" Us? Nothing?"

" Why would you say such a thing?"

Glancing back and forth between the younger siblings feeling her own headache starting to form reaching up to rub her forehead with her free hand a stern look comes across Laurel's face despite the amused look in her eyes.

" Okay serious? What did you do?"

Sharing a quick look with Sara being given the okay to tell the series of events that has led them to this point feeling her iips curling up into a grin slowly Thea leans back in her chair.

" Well as you already know Sara and I are somewhat light weights. Alcohol just doesn't really cooperate with us and last night it did a real number on us. We we're down here celebrating Darhk's capture when Felicity came storming down here yelling and screaming demanding to know where Oliver was. We took offense to some things she said and fire back with some rather hurtful yet true things. She might have said that my mother was a bitch…."

" What!?"

Sussing her older brother with her right hand reaching out to take a quick sip from her coffee cup letting out a content sigh Thea nods her head in satisfaction.

" A few suggestions of what to do with her had been discussed between us. We finally settled on putting her in her place when Diggle decided to voice his displeasure for our decision. So we had to deal with him too."

Glancing over at Laurel finding the same slightly concerned look across her face turning his attention back towards a rather pleased looking Thea a stern look comes across Oliver's face.

" And?"

" And we took care of it. It seems that Diggle hasn't really forgiven you for what happened with Raus al Ghul. he might have mentioned it calling you a no good bastard and well i just couldn't sit back allowing him to disgrace your name like that. He had to be taught a lesson. Here see for yourself."

Rising up from her chair making sure to bring her coffee cup with her waving her hand in a gesture to follow her silently Thea makes her way through The Lair with Oliver and Laurel following close behind her with Sara following up just behind them towards the back of the secret base before suddenly as she stops and gestures for the couple to enter through an open doorway the moment she sees them enter and stop with identical looks of shock across their faces a wide grin comes across Thea's face. A grin that only widens when she sees Laurel reaching up to cover Oliver's eyes with her free hand as her head snaps away to look anywhere but inside of the room.

" Sara and I agreed that they were both acting like a couple of jackasses. So we turned them into ones. I've gotta give it to your sister Laurel. Sara can be very creative when she wants to be."


End file.
